This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Rosacea is a common, chronic dermatosis that is characterized by papules and pustules, persistent erythema and telangiectasia. The moisturizing properties of Kinerase7 have reportedly helped ameliorate the signs and symptoms of rosacea. The therapy of inflammatory rosacea usually involves systemic treatment with oral antibiotics such as tetracycline, and erythromycin, and/or local therapy with topical antibiotics, including metronidazole and clindamycin. Many patients with rosacea are unable to tolerate extended treatment periods with topical agents because of the unusually high skin sensitivity that often accompanies rosacea. Because of the chronic nature of rosacea, there is a continuing need for efficacious treatments that provide sustained relief of its principal signs and symptoms. The objective of this study is to compare the efficacy and tolerance of PRK 124 (0.125%) moisturizing lotion applied twice daily for 12 weeks for improving the clinical signs and symptoms of inflammatory acne rosacea as well as cutaneous signs of skin photodamage.